


爱情的模样10.2

by Coco_mem



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_mem/pseuds/Coco_mem





	爱情的模样10.2

临时改签的代价，是妈妈的唠叨。  
还有没时间准备的礼物，最难受的是航班时间由不得你。  
飞机又降落在桃园机场的时候，演唱会已经到了尾声。  
在出租车上刷着粉丝群里今晚演唱会的照片。  
复刻「168场演唱会」，你看着视频里的陈信宏，不觉得他和24岁时有任何不一样。  
那么就当做这一天是打开了任意门。  
你必须赶去他家，在这一天结束之前抱抱你的少年。

到陈信宏家楼下已经11点40分了。  
他家黑着灯，你有一种大概不能在新年第一天抱到他的预感。  
你坐在门口的台阶上，拨出了他的电话。

“歪？林一小姐，有进步吼，会主动给男朋友打电话耶~”  
他的声音有些沙哑，透露着他刚刚结束一场狂欢。  
“嗯，因为我太想你了，阿信。”  
你几乎很少叫他阿信，除了一开始不太熟的时候会叫阿信哥，大多数时候你叫他陈信宏。  
“你怎么了，宝贝。”听到你这样的称呼，陈先生有些不适应。  
“没怎么，就是想你了。你到家了吗？”  
“到家了…但是不想上楼。”  
“为什么？”  
说完这句话你站起来看了四周，什么都没有。  
“因为刚才现场太热烈了，我需要在车里让我的肾上腺素降下去，回到空荡的房间会太想你。”  
First blood！猝不及防的小情话。  
“所以你在地下车库？”  
“嗯，我不想回到一个人的家耶~你又不回来！”

听着他软软的撒娇哦，你一边安抚他一边向地下车库走去。  
“宝贝，你怎么不说话啦~我不耍赖了还不行吼~宝贝？”  
你敲了敲他的车窗，隔着特殊的玻璃膜，他能看见你，你却看不到他。  
那一刻，陈信宏的脸上写满了不可思议。  
他打开门，紧紧的抱住你。  
你知道，他现在的表情和他在车里一样，所以你什么都没错过。

像怕你会逃跑一样，他抱着你不肯放手。  
你抽出手来看着时针马上就要走过12点了。  
“我做到了诶，陈先生。”  
“你做到什么了？”  
“在新年的第一天，我抱到我的少年了。”  
他抱得更紧了，栗子头用力的抵着你的颈窝。

“我们上楼抱好不好？”  
“好！”他拽着你的手跑进了电梯，不停的按着电梯的关门按钮。  
上楼的时候一只手拽拉着你，另一只手在嘴边哈气，免得等会儿手指太干，指纹解不开门锁。  
他一秒钟都不想浪费，只想赶紧回到属于你们的私人空间中。  
看着他所有行为，你想笑又想哭。  
【他真的还是个少年诶。我怎么能这么幸运的拥有这个少年呢。】

进门后连开灯都觉得浪费时间，他把你推在墙上，低头攫住你的唇。  
你们默契的脱掉脚上的鞋，厚重的外套。  
他有些急的扯着你的卫衣，顺着你脊椎一寸寸向上。  
光滑的后背被他细细的抚摸着，嘴唇又被他用力的亲吻着。  
你被他吻着、抱着、拉扯到床上。

他把你放在床上，衬衫刚刚解开三颗纽扣就急的像脱T恤一样脱掉了。  
“林一，演唱会结束了。我有3个月时间要调整。”  
“嗯，我知道。”你回答着，却害羞的不敢抬头看他。  
“林一，你会觉得我太急吗？”  
他俯下身来，手臂撑在你身体两侧。  
你看着他的眼睛，那双每次像漩涡一样让你沉沦的眼睛。  
抬起手抚上他的眉心，划过眉间的痣，到下颌，然后是他的喉结，他的锁骨、他的胸口，一直到腹下的腰带。  
“陈信宏，有些事情只要水到渠成，没有早晚之分。我是成年人了，我知道对自己负责，也相信你会对我负责。”  
“那我可以吗？”  
“你可以不可以，要试过了才知道诶~”

你的每一个字都像是鼓舞，热情不会变冷，他却一刻都不想再等。  
他低头含住你的唇，舌尖闯入你的地盘，在口腔中与你缠绵。  
手在背上游走许久之后，又在暗扣上费了些功夫。  
你突然笑场。  
他也不好意思的埋向你的颈窝  
“好久没有了，好像不太熟练。”  
“没关系，多几次就熟练了。”你贴近他的耳朵，小小声的说着最诱惑的话。

这个小插曲反而让你们彼此都放松下来，尽情的享受即将到来的欢愉。

他解开你胸前的束缚，大手盖上你柔软的xiong部，轻轻的揉捏着，像小孩得到了珍贵的玩具一样。  
把卫衣向上推去，你们终于触碰到彼此的肌肤，他的吻细细麻麻落在你身上。  
空窗好久的你很快就在他的温柔的挑逗中动了情。

你的手从他宽厚的背慢慢的滑到腰带，徐徐扯着腰带，却发现好像怎么也扯不开。  
你把原因归于冬天的衣服太过繁琐。  
但你身上这个男人因为总被粉丝说在演唱会提裤子，腰带是真的买的很不好解开那种。  
他突然直起身子，自己去解腰带，动作性感又撩人。  
你也不想扭捏，便稍稍起身把卫衣和胸衣都脱掉扔在了一旁。

他看着你，充斥着情欲的屋子里，他的眼里还是饱含温柔。  
“林一，你好像比我还急。”  
不等你说话，他的吻又落了下来，接吻的时候手也不可以闲着，你们褪去了彼此身上最后的遮掩。

他舌尖有点凉，却点燃你的每一寸肌肤。  
大手覆上最后一处没有亲吻的地方，用指尖忽快忽慢的触碰着最后的敏感地带。  
你急促的呼吸终于化成了呻吟。  
“林一，你声音真好听，我的手指感觉到你，准备好了。”  
你闭着眼睛逃避他太热烈的目光，只是急促的喘息。  
而他身体某处发生的变化，你早就有所感知。  
你很欣慰，他愿意等你准备好，哪怕需要忍耐到额头冒出细密的汗珠。

所有都是水到渠成，他带好小雨衣。  
迫不及待的把自己融进你的身体中成为一体。  
你们都让灵魂流浪太久，那种柔软和紧致共存的触感让他差点禁受不住，身体被填满的那一刻，也让你感受到了久违的酸胀。  
陈信宏在你身上缓慢起伏，一直到你们都适应了对方，真正的欢愉才开始从身体的一次次碰撞中涌出。  
果然，他一点都没有夸大，他还真是很行。  
他一次次让你的喘息成为越来越大声的呻吟，他纵情的在你又一次的呻吟中释放了自己。

成年人最擅长用这种方式表达想念和爱恋。  
收拾干净彼此的身体和被你们的汗水或者其他体液打湿的床单。  
你找了最舒适的姿势被他拥在怀里。

“陈信宏，我原来做梦都没想过我真的能睡到你，这下我真的死能瞑目了。”  
“林一，你不乖哦~你从什么时候开始想睡我的啦~”  
“从… …第一次？我是说，你是我想睡的第一个人。所以我决定不想太多，跟着感觉走。”  
“嗯！有位诗人说过，跟着感觉走就不会错！”


End file.
